Clan Figlorîth
Clan Figlorîth is an house of Dwarven Rulers. The first Figlorîth king was Dríwynn I Figlorîth, who became king with the help of Drerin Dregâr. He was King of Dîn Khazór and succeeded Drerin's nephew Firglin II Dregâr. Dríwynn was succeeded by Dríwynn's father Drerin I Figlorîth, Drerin I was succeeded by Arzôr. Arzôr was famous for building Dîris Arzôr. Arzôr was succeeded by Drerin II, who was succeeded by Dríwynn II Figlorîth. Dríwynn turned Dîn Khazór into a dark kingdom, joining Ghalorn's Empire in the War of the Five Nations. Drerin Dregâr, who still lived, turned against the line he created at the Battle of Bîn Vegárn, joining the Dwarves of Rialeniad in the war. after the war he became King of Dîn Khazór as Drerin III '''until he died. Dríwynn II survived the war and went to Fire Island, where he became Dark King of Jzalft as '''Dríwynn III, since Jzalft was a Dwarf Kingdom, and Firínal wanted an army lead by a Dwarf. Dríwynn III sons, Frár Figlorîth and Ferrin Figlorîth both became Dark King later. Dríwynn III died there and Frár, cursed by the Curse of Jzalft, ruled a few years, but in his reign, he saw the light and cured himself. He led a company of Dwarves who freed themselves (thanks to the Jzalft diplomat Felegorr Exarn, who learned about the curse and released him and 3 other Dwarves. They settled in a fortress later known as Garistôr as the Dwarves of Garistôr. Ferrin became after his brothers leave the Dark King. Frár's son Drerin succeeded him. Drerin made the Dwarves of Garistôr a prosperous nation, and fought alongside Dîn Khazór and Rialeniad against Firinal and his uncle, Ferrin. Ferrin died when Jzalft was retaken and left a son and a daughter behind: Yerrin Figlorîth and Armealda Figlorîth. Both were released from the curse by Felegorr, as all other Dwarves of Jzalft who were remaining. The rightfull heir to Jzalft, Ghrinn III of Jzalft returned. Drerin was succeeded by his son Frór Figlorîth, and left another son behind, Gardir Figlorîth. The other side of the Figlorîth clan are the Lords of Erêd Lên, the original fief of the son of Figlor, Drar Figlorîth, Drar's first son, Drerin was lost in wilderness (and went to Dîn Khazór later) and so on Drerin's younger brother Arin Figlorîth inherited Erêd Lên. Arin was succeeded by Drar II and Drar's brother Dagôn Figlorîth became the first Ranger of the Westland, and eventually became the first Head-Ranger. First, we talk about Drar's line. Drar's son, Derin Figlorîth inherited Erêd Lên, and died in the Battle of Symorgûl. Derin joined the Alliance of Bayden when Dîn Khazór's King, his own kinsmen: Dríwynn II betrayed him at the Battle of Borûn. Derin's son, Arin II inherited him. Arin's reign was more spectacular then his fathers, he first was there during the 2nd Siege of Dîn Khazór, where Figlorîth's power in Dîn Khazór was vanished. He became a close friend to Drerin III, King of Dîn Khazór. And saved his life many times in the War of the Five Nations. And confronted the War with Firínal 15 years later, Drerin had died of old age, but his son Dorgoth Figlorith inherited him. When Dorgoth died, his brother Daygin the Dragonslayer inherited and Dorgoth left one child behind: Lorgoth Figlorîth. Dorgoth's rule was dark, the most dark Erêd Lên ever faced. When Daygin ruled, he became very sick, and appointed his half-brother Drûn as his successor, but just a few minutes after he died, he saw his son, and named him after his half brother: Drûn Degûn. After Drûn Derinæn's death. Drûn Degûn Dayginæn inherited him. Drûn's son, Darín left Erêd Lên to join Evillity. and so on Drûn Derinæn's son, Arin III inherited him, and the sons of Arin remaind loyal to Arcuantlir until the end of days.